


about lying and telling the truth

by Kia123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia123/pseuds/Kia123
Summary: Five times Lando and Carlos joke about being married and one time they actually tell the truth.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	about lying and telling the truth

**Author's Note:**

> I looove 5+1 things and this is my first attempt at it. I hope you like it.  
> Also, given that this takes place in 2023 I’ve left most of the circumstances quite vague. I hope it still makes sense to you.  
> As always, this is purely fiction and shouldn't be shared outside of Ao3.

**1\. Woking - Summer break 2023**

„How are you even single?“  
Sometimes Lando regrets reading out chat messages instantly, without going over them silently first. Luckily, this one is not too bad. It takes no effort to get out of this matter.  
„I’m not. I’m actually married.“ He chuckles.  
He knows his chat will think he’s joking. He actually has used the same joke a few times before. Sometimes it’s kind of fun, leading other people on like that.  
He’s aware that they will eventually find out, but that’s not something he worries about. And it will be even more fun when they will realise that he had been telling them the truth all along.  
Lando skims through the reactions in his chat and of course he’s been right. People are laughing, calling him a jokester and ironically asking who the lucky girl is.  
Lando smiles to himself. A smile that people will probably see as the final confirmation that he’s not being serious, even though he’s actually telling the truth.  
He holds back from touching the ring that’s dangling on the chain he’s been wearing these last few months and his smile intensifies. He has been asked about the chain, but he just made some kind of digressing comment that he got it from his mum. Which wasn’t technically a lie either, as his mum was the one that had come up with the idea of wearing the rings on a chain.  
Fortunately, Carlos is more careful about putting said chain underneath his shirts, and apparently his styling choices aren’t questioned as much as Lando’s.  
So, not many people have even seen the chain on the Spaniard and nobody has put two and two together yet.  
Lando realises he has been lost in thoughts and blinks a few times to focus on the screen in front of him.  
„Ok chat. I’ll play a few more rounds but then I really have to go to bed.“  
In other words, Carlos is waiting for him.

**2\. Belgian GP August 2023 - Friday evening**

It is quite a weird gathering, Carlos thinks to himself.  
They usually don’t hang out in this constellation but it still feels nice, everybody’s relaxed and he can’t complain. Sometimes it’s even nice to try new things.  
Checo is sitting right next to him on the couch, lazily nursing a beer. Valterri and Daniel have occupied the couch across the table and Seb and Antonio are chatting towards the left of him.  
He doesn’t understand what Seb and Antonio are saying and Checo is apparently not in the mood to talk. Valterri and Daniel seem to be discussing team rivalries and friendships.  
„You’re right. It can be difficult either way. Not getting along creates even more pressure but getting along isn’t always easier.“ Daniel sighs and takes a sip of his drink.  
„Are you talking about Max?“ Carlos chuckles at Valterri’s outspokenness.  
Daniel seems surprised for a swift moment but he covers it up quickly. Carlos doesn’t expect it, but the Aussie answers honestly:  
„I guess. We always got along but actually it got better since we’re not in the same team anymore. It’s just easier.“  
Valterri just nods at that and everybody seems to be in their own mind.  
Surprisingly it’s Checo who talks next. Carlos wasn’t even aware that he had been listening.  
„How about you Carlos? You and Lando. Is it the same for you?“  
Daniel nods at that. „You were really close, when driving for McLaren. Definitely closer than me and Lando right now. And maybe even closer than Max and me during our Red Bull time.“  
Carlos suddenly feels like the chain around his neck weighs heavier. These people aren’t even his best friends but it still feels bad not telling them the truth. He has to fall back on half truths, as always.  
„I guess so. I never really felt any pressure while we were teammates. It always worked for us.“  
„How about now?“ Valterri asks as if he were analysing their relation. „Are you still as close? Do you feel the same as Dan?“  
Carlos takes a second to think about his answer. The others will probably just think he’s going over their friendship in order to find out the answer for himself when in reality he’s trying to figure out what he can reveal.  
„We are definitely still close. I don’t know. I feel like things never really changed, even when I switched teams.“  
Seb turns around and leisurely walks towards them, sitting down on the armrest of Carlos’ sofa.  
„That’s remarkable isn’t it? It’s been almost three years. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this extend of friendship between two drivers.“  
Carlos doesn’t know what to respond. He obviously can’t tell them any details. But he can’t deny anything either. Nobody speaks, until Antonio joins the conversation as well.  
„Didn’t you two even spend your holidays together this winter?“  
Daniel nods frantically. „I remember seeing some of the pics on social media and thinking that it looked like the same place. And Lando used a selfie of the two of you in said place as a profile pic for months.“  
Carlos tenses slightly and he desperately tries not to blush as he’s thinking about their honeymoon and how they spent most of the time fucking in their hotel room. Even if he were to tell them the truth, this is definitely none of their business.  
„Lando was in Thailand for a few weeks and I visited him.“ He usually hates lying but he can forgive himself for this one.  
„Cute.“ Is Daniel’s only reaction and Carlos doesn’t quite know how to place it.  
„The fans still go crazy over you two.“ Checo suggestively smirks at him.  
„That’s because you still give them all these opportunities.“ Antonio gestures indicatively. „You keep hanging out together and posting pics and stuff.“  
How has this conversation even gotten to this point? Why are they even talking about him and Lando? Carlos sighs internally, trying not to let his frustration show. „Why wouldn’t we hang out though? We’re friends.“ And a lot more, but nobody has to know that right now.  
„You seem like one of these old married couples sometimes.“ Everyone starts laughing at Valterri’s statement. Everyone except Carlos that is.  
He tries to imagine how Lando would handle this kind of situation and a smile lights up his face, because he’s 100% sure about what the younger one would do.  
„We are. Well, not old maybe. But a married couple.“ He can’t believe he actually said that out loud. Luckily the other ones take exactly the way he intended it and the laughter gets even louder.  
„Lando’s jokes seem to have rubbed off quite a bit on you.“ Daniel grins at him and Carlos just returns the smirk as Antonio and Checo agree with Daniel.

**3\. Italian GP September 2023 - media day interviews**

„So Lando, tell me. How’s it going with the ladies?“  
Internally, Lando wants to sigh or roll his eyes. He’s been asked this question over and over again. He actually can’t quite believe that nobody has even considered the possibility of him not being into girls. However, his media training had been very thoroughly so he doesn’t even bat an eye before he presents one of his suggestives smirks.  
„Everything is going great with the ladies.“ He hates lying. Simply put, he can’t do it. So over the years he has become quite the expert in evading these kind of questions. It has become second nature to fill his explanations with half truths.  
Everything is going great with the ladies. It’s just not going the way the interviewer expects it to go. He has a few good friends that are girls, he gets along great with he women in his team, the relationship with his mum and sisters is great.  
„Does that mean you’re finally dating someone?“  
A snort comes over his lips. He’s unsure whether to be amused or outraged.  
„What does that mean? Finally?“ This interviewer definitely doesn’t mince his words.  
„You’ve been in Formula 1 for five years now and as far as we know, you’ve been single the whole time. We haven’t seen you with anybody, ever.“  
Lando does actually roll his eyes this time. Still, it’s not his emotions taking control. In fact he’s doing it very much on purpose. He’s just wriggling his way out of this situation by being his usual bubbly, jokey self.  
„Well, that’s your perspective. I’m actually married, you know?“ His voice is dead serious.  
The interviewer bursts out laughing. „Yeah Lando. That’s great. That would make an excellent story.“  
Lando smiles back at him and gets up from his seat. He’s done with interviews for now.  
The journalist gets up as well and as he’s saying goodbye he’s winking at him, as if to tell Lando that he knows about his little secret. And he’s not wrong. Only difference being that the man is thinking his secret is a girlfriend and not actually a husband.

**4\. Italian GP September 2023 - media day interviews**

Carlos knows he’s not as professional as Lando. At least not when it comes to people asking questions about his love life. It’s not as easy for him to put up a poker face or to deflect the question with a joke.  
In Italy it’s always worse than in other countries. He’s not entirely sure why that is. Maybe it’s because Italians are so passionate and invested in love in general. Maybe it’s because it technically is a home GP for him, racing for an Italian team and he always has to do even more interviews than usual. Or maybe it’s just the law of attraction. He is so happy to be with Lando, to be married to his best friend and he wants the whole world to know. These questions are probably life’s way of giving him a chance at that. It just sucks that he can’t take these chances.  
„Do you know that you’re at least the tenth person asking me this today?“ Carlos sighs and hopes to dismiss the question about his love life like this.  
„Why don’t you just give a more precise answer in that case? I’m sure that people will stop asking and speculating if you tell the truth.“  
Carlos snorts. This journalist is definitely brave. He doesn’t care to reply to this inappropriate statement.  
The journalist sighs and switches the topic. „Well, if this doesn’t work, why don’t we talk about Lando Norris? Are you still as close as ever? We saw you congratulating him for his race win in Belgium last week. You two seemed to be quite fond of each other.“  
Carlos rolls his eyes. It was always the same with these kinds of people. Some interviewers were so nice and respectful but of course there always had to be the one that’s off. He decides that he doesn’t want to be professional and polite anymore. At least not with this person.  
„Well, I tell you what. Lando and I are actually married. There you have your answer to both of your questions. My love life and my relation to Lando.“  
The journalist just laughs in his face, seemingly amused. „Well, this makes for a great headline. Thanks for that.“  
„Well, I’m glad I could help.“ He snorts again and wonders if he will maybe regret his statement later on. He forces a smile hoping to seem more carefree.

On the way back to the Ferrari Motorhome Carlos lets the interview pass in review. He really hopes there won’t be any repercussion to what he said.  
He passes by a crowd of fans that start screaming once they see him. He wishes they would be a bit quieter but still makes a detour to walk over towards them. It still feels special to have all the fans back in the paddock and on the grandstands and just everywhere. The years without any audience have made him appreciate it even more. And he’s aware that stopping by to sign stuff and talk to them will just take him a few minutes but it will probably make their day. Especially because most of them are Italian and he’s racing for Ferrari.  
The screams get even louder as he gets closer but he smiles through it, it’s their only way of getting his attention. He signs T-shirts, phone cases, caps and posters, snaps selfies with a few fans and tries to answer some questions they ask him, even though it is difficult because of the sheer volume and chaos.  
„Are you and Lando really married?“ His brain filters out this specific question and Carlos has to stop himself from freezing. They have probably seen the interview he just did and of course they would ask that. They always do, always want to be the ones to find out stuff like that. He takes a millisecond to calm down and turns towards the girl that asked.  
„Of course we are. I wouldn’t lie to you, would I?“ He signs the booklet she’s handing him and winks at her.  
She giggles happily yet confused, probably unable to comprehend the situation.  
„Why don’t you make your relation public then?“ Another fan joins the conversation, seemingly wanting to provoke some kind of reaction from him in order to reveal whether or not he’s telling the truth.  
„Because we don’t want that. I’m already kind of breaking the rules here.“ Another sly smile and and a suggestive wink to confuse them.  
„I’m sorry I don’t have more time. I hope you will enjoy the weekend.“  
People start screaming again and one of the girls he talked to yells after him, as he’s already about to leave. „If you’re actually together, can you tell Lando that I’m his biggest fan?“  
„I will.“ He turns around for one second and flashes one last wink at her. 

**5\. Italian GP September 2023 - Thursday evening**

„I’ve overheard one of your interviews earlier.“  
George doesn’t look at Lando, too focused on the screen in front of him, trying to kill the other person in the game.  
Lando’s character had died some minutes ago, so he’s just observing George as they are sitting on the neatly made bed. It had definitely been the right decision to use George’s hotel room for their gaming, instead of Lando’s. Even though he’s no longer a teenager, he’s still as messy as ever. Especially while travelling.  
„And?“ Lando is unsure what George is referring to.  
„Are they still asking you these same old stupid questions?“ George quickly shoots him a look but has to focus on the TV again, the game still going.  
Lando is still a bit confused. He shrugs his shoulders. „I mean they are always quite similar, aren’t they?“  
George swiftly shakes his head. „I’m referring to the questions about your love life.“  
Oh. Lando shifts around uncomfortably. He can deal with lying to journalists and the public. But lying to his friends is the worst. Literally. It makes him feel like shit and he really doesn’t want to do it. He sighs.  
„Yeah, I guess they are still asking the same old stupid questions.“ He just prays he will get away with it. He hopes George won’t dig any deeper, forcing Lando to lie.  
„In my opinion that’s really inappropriate. They should just leave you be. Does it make you uncomfortable at all? I’m always here if you wanna talk."  
George’s rant has Lando’s heart breaking. He really is the sweetest person on earth and he doesn’t deserve his friendship. Especially not after systematically lying to him for years. Even though he knows that it was just safer like that for him and Carlos.  
„Thanks G. You’re too nice. But I’m fine.“ George shoots him a look. „I really am.“ Lando tries to force a smile. It’s not a lie. He really is fine. He would be great actually, if it weren’t for the unsaid things between him and his friends.  
Lando starts to think that maybe this time of hiding is ending. Maybe it’s time to be honest for once.  
„I heard you telling the journalist that you’re married. That’s actually so genius. You’re so great in handling these kind of things. Replying to their stupid questions with even more stupid answers."  
„Well, I am married though.“ Lando grins even though he feels more like crying. He will talk to Carlos about it. They have to do something about this situation.  
George chuckles and nudges his elbow between Lando’s ribs. „Yeah, sure, you prankster.“  
He doesn’t seem to notice Lando’s lack of reaction. He just passes him his controller.  
„Here, we can start a new game.“ 

**+1 Abu Dhabi GP November 2023 - post season interviews**

„Are you ready?“  
Lando sighs and squeezes Carlos’ hand. „As ready as I’ll ever be.“  
Carlos softly touches his face for a swift moment and Lando sighs again.  
He’s not even that nervous anymore. The only feeling left in his body is tiredness. He’s tired of talking about it, having to explain things and apologising over and over again.  
The last few weeks have been very exhausting, but Lando knows it’s for the better. And this right here is just the last step.  
He did talk to Carlos after the conversation he had with George in Italy and naturally, Carlos had felt the same way. They were finally ready to be open about their relationship. Still, this was easier said than done.  
At first they had been a bit clueless about how to do it, who to tell first. In the end they decided to tell their managers and trainers. None of them had been surprised. Well, not at the fact that they were together at least. The marriage thing however, did throw them off a little. Still, together with their managers, they worked out an action plan on how to go ahead.  
Lando can still feel shivers running down his back when thinking about the conversation he had with Andreas and Zak. Both of his bosses had been worried that the important thing he had to tell them was the fact that he wanted to quit racing but of course he could reassure them immediately. Luckily they just accepted Lando telling them about Carlos and him and the meetings they had with the Ferrari bosses went equally as well. Lando and Carlos had to sign some more contracts, mostly confidentiality clauses but other than that, they were fine.  
The reaction of Lando’s crew had been more heartwarming. Most of them had already been with McLaren when Carlos joined the team and when him and Lando got to know each other. Most team members were still very fond of Carlos and their reaction was accordingly excited, happy, over the moon for them.  
Telling their driver friends had been more difficult. It still is difficult to this day. Of course they all had been very happy for the two of them. However some were equally as disappointed and even a bit angry at them for not telling them earlier. Lando gets it. He really does. He completely understands that it makes them feel like they aren’t trustworthy enough or not as good of friends as they had thought. Lando has shed many tears during this process. And he has apologised over and over again. Telling them, that they had to make that clear cut in the beginning. It had been too risky. It had been or nobody or everybody. This strict separation of work and personal life had been crucial.  
But still, this excuse didn’t make up for broken trust. Nevertheless Lando has been feeling more and more hopeful these days. It was still a long way to regaining some of these friendships but there are already new dynamics forming, with Lando and Carlos openly acting as a couple and Lando is sure that it’s just a matter of time before everything will go back to normal.  
Carlos squeezes his hand, probably noticing how Lando’s lost in thoughts.  
„They have been told that I want to do the interview together with you, but nothing else. I guess they’ll come straight to the point and ask.“  
„Ok.“ Lando knows all of that, as they had been carefully planning their final outing to the public. It is still reassuring to have Carlos talk him through it though.  
„I will do most of the talking. Don’t worry, mi amor.“  
Lando beams up towards Carlos. He loves it how the Spaniard takes care of him. „I’m not worried. I just want to get it over with.“  
Carlos presses a quick kiss on his forehead and pulls on his arm. „Let’s go then.“

„There you are, Carlos. Winning the final race of the season and securing P2 in the driver’s championship. What a result for you. Congratulations.“  
Lando watches Carlos sit through the compliments and congratulations while they take a seat on the sofa that has been put up in the paddock for these kinds of interviews.  
It takes the journalist longer than they had expected, to ask about Lando’s reason for being here. At first, he discusses Carlos’ season with him and then goes over to also congratulating Lando for his driver’s championship result and the P3 today.  
„We could see that being together on this podium meant a lot to you. Is that the reason you wanted to do this interview together?“  
Lando swallows dryly. Here goes nothing. He can feel Carlos straighten himself next to him.  
„Kind of.“ The Spaniard shoots him a quick look and Lando presses their knees together reassuringly.  
The interviewer just waits for them to explain further.  
„Well, we actually planned this way before knowing today’s results, but it was quite a perfect day for us racing wise so it’s the perfect opportunity to make a good day even better.“  
Lando just nods and the journalist frowns.  
„What exactly did you plan?“ He lets out a laugh. „You speak in riddles, Carlos.“  
„Well, we wanted to tell you and the viewers something very important.“ Carlos hesitates slightly and Lando puts his hand on the Spaniard’s thigh, patting it soothingly.  
„Go ahead. Stop teasing us.“ The interviewer is apparently still amused, but he also eyes them up closely.  
Carlos breathes in deeply and looks at Lando again. Actually he’s talking to Lando more so than to the interviewer, as he says it out loud.  
„After a few years of being together, we finally want to make our relationship public.“  
They are both holding their breaths, tensely observing the journalist and his reaction.  
He puffs out a breath and seems to be taken aback. „Are you for real? You are not messing around with me, aren’t you? We all now the two of you are quite the pranksters.“  
Lando can’t hold back a smile at that, but Carlos responds all earnest: „We are serious.“  
He takes Lando’s hand and intertwines their fingers, finally smiling as well.  
The interviewer shakes his head in disbelieve and lets out another laugh.  
„This is unbelievable. I certainly didn’t expect that.“ He gets up from his seat and walks towards them. „Congratulations. I’m really happy for both of you. I’m so excited.“ He hugs them and it is a slight bit awkward but Lando is fine with it. At least his reaction is positive. He dares to relax a little and so does Carlos, as they are sitting down again. The Spaniard wraps his arm around Lando’s waist, unable to keep away from him.  
The journalist sits down as well and is still gesturing hectically. „How? Why? Tell me everything. You are aware that this will probably blow social media up, are you?“  
Lando chuckles. They are indeed. And they do end up telling the journalist a lot of things. Maybe not everything, but still a lot. The interview goes on for ages as they talk about how they got to know each other at McLaren, how they fell in love, about keeping their relationship a secret for so long. Carlos explains how his change to Ferrari has affected them and how they moved in together in order to be able to spend more time together.  
It seems like the news have spread like wildfire because more and more people come to stop by and listen to their story until the pedestal they’re sitting on is surrounded by a crowd of people. Lando observes them inconspicuously and he feels a lot lighter seeing most of the faces lightened up by bright smiles.  
„And then we got married in January.“ Carlos’ last sentences causes a murmur to go through the crowd. The interviewer seems equally as surprised as their audience.  
„You got married?“ He repeats incredulous.  
Lando prefers actions over talking so he just fishes for the chain around his neck and presents the ring that’s dangling on it. Carlos repeats the action and displays his matching wedding ring.  
The interviewer gets up from his stool again. „Oh gosh. Stop making me emotional guys. I think I have to hug you again.“  
As they do so, he adds: „This is easily the best moment in my whole career.“

They walk back towards the motor homes in silence, words aren’t necessary in this moment. Lando knows how happy and relieved Carlos is feeling, because he’s feeling the same way. The firm yet gentle grip of their intertwined hands tells him everything he needs to know.  
Silently they make their way through the paddock and into the McLaren hospitality. Lando pulls Carlos into his driver’s room and closes the door behind them.  
Carlos goes to take a seat on the massage table in the corner and Lando leans on the door, his hands folded behind his back, sporting a smug smile.  
For a moment they just look each other up and down and stare into each other’s eyes. Lando is the one to break the silence.  
„That’s it then. I can’t wait to have a look at my socials.“  
Carlos chuckles. „I don’t think I want to do that.“  
„What else do you want to do then?“ Lando is honestly curious.  
Carlos shrugs his shoulder. „Dunno. I haven’t made a plan for that.“  
Lando nods. It’s the same for him. The last few weeks had been driven by their masterplan but it had just been completed by this interview. Getting there actually feels kind of strange.  
„I just want to be with you.“ Carlos gets up from the massage table and walks towards Lando until he’s standing so close in front of him that their bodies are almost touching.  
Lando supposes that Carlos will kiss him now and he’s ready to close his eyes and melt into the touch. Carlos however seems to have a different idea. He moves his hands to the collar of Lando’s shirt and he gets it immediately. He bares his neck a little more, so that Carlos has better access to the chain around his neck. The Spaniard opens the clasp and carefully removes the ring from the silver band.  
Lando suddenly feels kind of emotional and all nervous and excited like he had felt on their wedding day, when they had first exchanged these rings in front of their closest family and friends. Lando copies Carlos’ movements and also gets his ring off of the chain. Carlos’ gaze is fixed onto his eyes and Lando’s heart skips a beat, his breathing shallow.  
Somehow this right here feels even more intimate than it had felt during their ceremony.  
Their bodies are barely touching and yet Lando feels closer to Carlos as he’s ever felt before.  
„Do you want to spend your whole life with me, Lando?“ Carlos’ voice is barely more than a whisper but it still sends shivers down Lando’s body, making him tremble.  
„I do.“ He responds, whispering.  
Carlos takes Lando’s hand into his and carefully slides the ring onto his finger. Lando lets out a long breath.  
„Do you want to spend you whole life with me too, Carlos?“ He doesn’t care that his voice is shaking and probably sounds quite high pitched.  
„I do.“ Carlos doesn’t seem to care either and keeps staring into Lando’s eyes and further, right into his soul. Lando returns the gesture and puts the ring on Carlos’ finger.  
This seems to break some kind of dampener that has been on Carlos. The Spaniard presses their bodies flush together almost aggressively and wraps his arms tightly around Lando’ neck. Their lips crash together in a frantic kiss and Lando basically jumps at Carlos, until the older one picks him up into his arms. They tug on each other’s clothes and Carlos makes his way over towards the sofa, carrying Lando.  
„I love you so freaking much.“ He mutters while laying Lando down carefully.  
„I love you too.“ Lando is already breathless but he still pulls Carlos closer again, unable to bear even the slightest bit of distance between them. „Forever.“  
Carlos only breaks their kiss in order to repeat. „Forever.“


End file.
